La espera de Draco
by Viride Vates
Summary: Draco Malfoy no era una persona expresiva y mucho menos impulsiva, pero a veces recibir una buena noticia nos puede hacer actuar de formas completamente inesperadas; como por ejemplo, besar a Hermione Granger. [One Shot]


Para _**Slyprincess07**_ , con cariño. Eres una persona maravillosa y me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo.

 _ **La espera de Draco.**_

El frío viento de invierno se colaba por las ventanas de la lechucería, despeinando a su paso un suave cabello rubio. Draco Malfoy bufó exasperado. Los dedos de sus manos y pies ya se encontraban congelados, y la punta de su nariz comenzaba a ponerse levemente roja. Sin embargo, no tenía pensado abandonar su misión de espera, sin importar cuánto fuera a tardar esa lechuza.

Una sensación de malestar inundaba su pecho, aquella sensación de opresión que solo puede producir el estar a la espera de un parte médico. Draco nunca fue una persona demasiado sentimental o dedicada, pero solo había una persona que podía hacer aflorar todos esos sentimientos y preocupaciones en él: su madre.

Narcissa Malfoy era la única persona por la que Draco Lucius Malfoy dejaba de ser egoísta. Y eso lo hacía sentirse completamente indefenso.

Semana tras semana, el joven Slytherin esperaba en ese mismo punto la llegada de una carta de su padre, actualizándolo sobre el estado de su madre. Lucius Malfoy era cualquier cosa menos expresivo y sus misivas resultaban escuetas y tajantes, pero informativas. Y eso era todo lo que importaba para el joven Malfoy.

Su madre siempre había sido una mujer activa y vivaz, elegante e independiente. Para ella, los días comenzaban temprano y terminaban demasiado tarde, las horas nunca le eran suficientes para realizar todos los proyectos que tenía en mente, ni para agobiar a los dos Malfoy y a todos los elfos domésticos con órdenes e instrucciones sobre el cuidado, mantenimiento y redecoración de la Mansión Malfoy. Pero eso había cambiado.

Narcissa comenzó a no querer levantarse de la cama, dejó de realizar sus actividades diarias, de a poco fue perdiendo el entusiasmo y la vivacidad. Incluso su físico comenzó a verse afectado cuando su piel fue poco a poco perdiendo color y en su rostro empezaron a aparecer ojeras muy notorias. A veces, llegaban a pasar días enteros en los que su madre no salía de la cama.

Fueron demasiados los días en los que Draco se había quedado a su lado en una habitación oscura y silenciosa. Tantos que no los podría llegar a contar.

Cuando el momento de regresar a Hogwarts se volvió inevitable, el príncipe de Slytherin confrontó a su padre para notificarle su decisión de no regresar ese año al colegio. Lucius Malfoy, claramente se negó, y luego de una acalorada discusión entre ambos hombres Malfoy, Lucius accedió a notificar semanalmente a su hijo sobre el estado de su madre.

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente, en esa fría torre, esperando noticias.

Ya había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando y dejó de contar las lechuzas que entraban y salían cuando llegó a la número veinticinco. Volvió a meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica y exhaló apesadumbrado. Cuando había llegado al punto de comenzar a patear los pedazos de ratas muertas que cubrían el piso, unas rápidas pisadas que se aproximaban por las escaleras lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Una despeinada cabellera castaña asomó por la entrada a la lechucería y se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio a él.

\- Malfoy. – fue lo único que dijo ella endureciendo su semblante.

\- Granger. – respondió él de igual manera.

La castaña caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la sala y, frunciendo el ceño, parecía estar intentando divisar a una lechuza en específico. Luego de girarse sobre sí misma unas tres veces, por fin encontró la que tanto buscaba.

\- Hedwig, ven, tengo una carta para ti – dijo dirigiéndose inútilmente a la que Malfoy reconoció como la lechuza de Potter.

Resultaba entretenido ver como la muchacha se esforzaba por llegar a la lechuza, que se encontraba posada en una de las ventanas aproximadamente a 2 metros del suelo.

\- Vamos, Hedwig, baja ya – la Gryffindor estaba comenzando a exasperarse – te daré comida si bajas.

\- ¿Así convences a Weasley de ir a clases por la mañana? – dijo él sin poder aguantarse más.

\- Oh, cállate, Malfoy. No quiero aguantar tus estúpidos comentarios, estoy apurada.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y sin decir una palabra, se apoyó contra la pared y retomó su papel de silencioso espectador.

\- Ya fue suficiente, si no bajas voy a subir por ti.

Y en un patético e inesperado movimiento, la prefecta comenzó a dar saltitos que no la elevaban a más de cinco centímetros del sucio piso. Ahí fue cuando toda la seriedad de Malfoy se fue por la borda y sin poder contenerse ni un segundo, comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

\- CÁLLATE, IDIOTA – Granger tenía la cara tan roja que hacía juego con su bufanda de Gryffindor.

\- ¿En serio… creías… que eso… funcionaría? – respondió el rubio sin poder dejar de reír.

\- Maldito… - fue lo último que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre el Slytherin.

Por un segundo, Malfoy creyó que la Gryffindor iba a golpearlo en la cara como aquella vez que lo hizo en tercer año, y tal vez esa era su intención, si tan solo no hubiese pisado una de las ratas muertas con las que él había estado jugando anteriormente.

En cuestión de segundos, Hermione Granger caía de espaldas hacia el suelo lleno de excrementos de lechuza, suciedad y ratas decapitadas, pero los reflejos de buscador del Slytherin lo traicionaron y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, acortó la distancia que los separaba y la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos antes de que esta cayera. Hubo un segundo, un microsegundo, en el que ambos se miraron a la cara intentando asimilar lo raro de la situación en la que se encontraban, pero Malfoy no dejó que pasara mucho más tiempo y se incorporó rápidamente, dejando a Granger a salvo y confundida.

\- Gracias – dijo ella luego de carraspear y acomodarse la bufanda.

Pero lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue un sonido ronco y un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del rubio. Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera o dijera nada, ambos demasiado avergonzados como para seguir con sus actividades.

De pronto, el sonido de un aleteo cortó el silencio y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia atrás, para ver como la lechuza blanca a la que tanto llamaba Granger, descendía hasta posarse en la ventana por la que hacía un rato se encontraba aguardando Draco.

\- Increíble… Tuviste que estar a punto de rajarte la cabeza como su dueño para que decidiera bajar – murmuró Malfoy.

Lo que siguió a continuación de ese comentario, fue lo último que Malfoy hubiese esperado. Granger comenzó a reír. Una risa dulce y suave que lo hizo sonreír a él también.

\- Oh, sé… que no… debería reírme, pero… - y acto seguido se tapó la boca con ambas manos para amortiguar el sonido de su risa.

Aún con una leve sonrisa en la cara, Draco volvió a mirar a través de la ventana y pensó en lo mucho que lo había distraído la presencia de su enemiga, hasta se podría decir que había aliviado ligeramente la opresión que sentía en el pecho antes de que ella apareciera.

\- No le digas a Harry que me reí.

Su voz se escuchaba mucho más cerca esta vez, el rubio la miró de reojo mientras ella sacaba un pergamino y lo ataba delicadamente a la pata de la lechuza blanca.

\- Solo si tú no le dices a nadie nada de lo que acaba de pasar – respondió él.

\- Trato hecho, Malfoy – dijo la muchacha dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

Sucedió otra vez. Otro momento incómodo en el que ambos apartaron la vista y se maldijeron internamente por no estar odiándose como se suponía siempre lo habían hecho. Y es que sola, Granger no resultaba tan desagradable como cuando se encontraba con el resto del trío dorado.

Nuevamente, fue una lechuza la que los salvó a ambos de tener que romper el silencio.

Por la ventana, no tan lejos, Draco pudo divisar a la inconfundible mensajera de la familia Malfoy. No era de un color particular, ni había nada que la hiciera diferenciarse de las demás, pero después de tantos días esperando por ella, el joven había aprendido a distinguirla entre tantas otras, incluso en la distancia.

Fue ahí cuando el peso de la preocupación volvió a asentarse en su pecho, el temor de abrir el pergamino que tanto esperaba y encontrarse con malas noticias. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de golpe y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, suplicó a Salazar que esta vez fueran buenas noticias.

\- Malfoy ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de Granger lo hizo sobresaltarse, por un segundo había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que hasta había olvidado la presencia de la Gryffindor a su lado.

\- Sí. – fue todo lo que respondió.

Cuando la lechuza se posó en la ventana, el Slytherin se abalanzó sobre ella y con dedos temblorosos comenzó a querer desatar el nudo que sostenía el pergamino. La mezcla entre el frío de sus dedos y los nervios que lo carcomían fue suficiente para que realizar una tarea tan sencilla se convirtiera en una odisea interminable.

\- Maldita sea… estúpido Lucius… MALDICIÓN – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la lechuza ululaba asustada – TÚ CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDO PÁJARO.

\- MALFOY, TRANQUILO – le gritó Granger y sin preguntar, apartó las manos del rubio y se dio a la tarea que este no podía lograr – déjame hacerlo a mí.

Lo que él no había logrado en lo que parecieron largos minutos, ella lo logró en menos de dos segundos. Sin siquiera darle las gracias, le arrebató el pergamino de sus pequeñas manos y desesperado comenzó a leerlo.

Draco,

Después de varios días tomando los nuevos medicamentos que le recetó el medimago, Narcissa parece responder bien a ellos. Hoy se levantó de la cama y dio un paseo por el parque de la Mansión. El medimago dice que es buena señal.

Lucius.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de que su cerebro pudiese asimilar lo que acababa de leer. Su madre se estaba recuperando, después de semanas sin salir de la cama, después de tantos días y noches acompañándola en aquella habitación con olor a enfermedad, se estaba recuperando. Era la noticia más maravillosa que había recibido en demasiado tiempo. La sensación en el pecho que antes tenía desapareció para transformarse en éxtasis. Se sentía feliz, liviano y aliviado, hasta se permitió sonreír de oreja a oreja, relajando la expresión dura y contrariada que tenía hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Buenas noticias? – preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

\- Las mejores, Granger, las mejores – y en un estúpido impulso, puso ambas manos a los costados de la cara de la muchacha y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

Varios segundos de silencio siguieron esa acción del rubio, aun así, ninguno de los dos se apartó, como pensando que si no hacían nada entonces nada habría pasado. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro demasiado cerca, cerca como nunca antes lo habían estado. Sus rostros se encontraban a tan poca distancia que Draco pudo distinguir cuán largas eran las pestañas de la chica, o que su pequeña y definida nariz estaba cubierta de sutiles pecas, cosa que nunca antes había notado. Tener la cara de Granger prácticamente pegada a la suya lo hacía querer hacer algo que nunca antes había pensado querer hacer.

Malfoy rozó la nariz de la chica con la suya y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo que venía, sin apartarse ni objetar.

Draco Malfoy ya no pensaba racionalmente, por lo que no titubeó cuando acortó toda distancia que los separaba para besar a Hermione Granger en la boca. Al principio pensó que la chica se apartaría de golpe y lo abofetearía como lo hizo alguna vez hacía tiempo, pero no fue así. Ella le correspondió el beso, al principio tímidamente y luego, dejándose llevar.

Los labios de la Gryffindor eran suaves, dulces y le correspondían ávidamente, dejando atrás la timidez que al principio ambos sentían. Draco fue avanzando lentamente, sin separarse ni un centímetro de la chica, hasta que ambos se encontraron pegados a la pared de la lechucería. Luego fue bajando sus manos para posarlas en las caderas de Granger, temiendo extralimitarse, pero negándose a parar.

En lo que pareció ser una señal de aprobación, ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y presionó su cuerpo aún más con el del rubio. No se mostraba atemorizada ni indecisa, más bien todo lo contrario. Los besos fueron tomando un rumbo cada vez más fogoso y la intensidad de las caricias que ambos comenzaron a darse, les dificultaba respirar.

El frío viento que entraba por las ventanas de la torre, ya no parecía afectar a ninguno de los dos estudiantes. Ni siquiera el incesante ulular de las lechuzas era capaz de menguar la pasión que había crecido entre ambos, donde hasta hacía solo unas horas había desprecio mutuo.

Las fuertes manos de Draco comenzaron a realizar un recorrido ascendente bajo la falda de la castaña, que no lo detuvo en ningún momento. Su piel era igual de suave que sus labios y de su boca se escapó un tímido gemido cuando el rubio la tomó por ambas piernas y la elevó, pegándola aún más contra la pared.

Salazar sabe lo que habría pasado entre ambos, si de pronto no hubiesen escuchado un grupo de pasos que subían rápidamente por las escaleras que dirigían a la lechucería. Draco se dio cuenta que no había sido el único en notarlo cuando de pronto, Granger despegó los labios de los suyos y lo miró con ojos desencajados. Estaban a punto de descubrirlos en una situación bastante indecorosa y ambos sabían que no podían permitirlo.

El Slytherin dejó a la chica rápidamente en el piso y se alejó de golpe, volviendo súbitamente a la realidad, al frío penetrante y los aleteos de lechuza.

\- ¡Hermione! – pudo escuchar la agitada voz de Potter detrás suyo. Debió imaginarlo.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Has tardado demasiado tiempo y nos hemos asustado – escuchó decir a Weasley en un tono bastante preocupado.

\- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra amiga? – dijo Potter con tono acusador, girando a Draco con brusquedad.

\- Quita tus sucias manos de mí, Potter – siseó el rubio amenazadoramente.

\- Chicos, paren, no fue Malfoy – intervino Granger por primera vez desde la aparición de sus dos amigos.

\- Y entonces ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – inquirió Ronald levantando el tono de voz, algo que increíblemente, molestó a Draco.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – dijeron Malfoy y Granger a la vez e intercambiaron una mirada de fugaz complicidad, que no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo…? – comenzó a preguntar Potter antes de verse interrumpido.

\- No tengo por qué darles explicaciones de nada y, de todos modos, ya me estaba yendo.

Malfoy nunca había escuchado a Granger hablarles así a sus dos amigos y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de admiración hacia la chica. Al parecer, debajo de esa fachada de insufrible sabelotodo, se escondía una personalidad fuerte e interesante. Quién lo diría.

Sin siquiera esperar a que sus insufribles mejores amigos pudiesen utilizar sus únicas dos neuronas para formular una respuesta, la Gryffindor salió con paso decidido de la torre y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Por muy entretenido que me resulte ver a Weasley intentando poner en funcionamiento su minúsculo cerebro, la gente importante como yo, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer - les espetó antes de apresurarse a seguir a la castaña.

Al salir hacia las escaleras, no pudo ver la melena despeinada de Granger por ningún lado. "Demasiado lento", pensó. Su expresión de seguridad y confianza se disiparon, dando paso a su distintivo ceño fruncido. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, deseando estar de nuevo en su Sala Común para poder darse un baño de agua bien fría, cuando de repente se vio sujetado fuertemente por una pequeña mano.

\- Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, Malfoy – dijo la castaña intentando sonar amenazadora.

\- O si no, ¿qué harás? - dijo él acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

No hizo falta que ella contestara con palabras, lo tiró de la corbata para acercarlo aún más y comenzó a besarlo intensamente. Fue un beso rápido, pero que bastó para dejarlos nuevamente sin aliento.

\- ¿La semana que viene? - preguntó él en un susurro, temiendo obtener una respuesta negativa.

\- Trato hecho, Malfoy – fue todo lo que respondió Hermione antes de irse corriendo de vuelta a su sala común.

* * *

¡Hola!

Acá es dónde les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta el final y les suplico que me dejen reviews, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso mismo haré. Millones de gracias si terminaron de leerlo y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, en especial a Nat, que este one shot va dedicado completamente para ti. No olviden dejar review para comentarme si les gustó o si les parece que debería corregir algo.


End file.
